Camp Legend
by The Eighth Demigod
Summary: Lauren, Aaron, and Jayden are all children of the three. Yet, somehow the monsters didn't track them down until they were 14. Does it have something to do with the little town where they attend school, Legend, Kansas. Maybe with the help of some new siblings, they can figure out what's so special about this town in the middle of no where.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first FanFic so all reviews would be appreciated. I will graciously except any criticism or ideas for the story. Remember, first one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

I looked over at Jayden. He was focusing on our Latin test. I wasn't good at tests. Of course I had dyslexia though, so there is my excuse. I also had ADHD. But our Latin teach, Mr. Bruner, expected me to be a straight A student anyways.

I looked back down at my test. I had tried to study but it was impossible to focus. I read over the first question for the !0th time.

_Ego frui ludo.(_

All I had to do was translated the sentence and 9 others but the words kept spinning off the page.

I kept trying and finished the test before the period was over. I left the room and walked back to my dorm. That was the last class of the year. I was packed and I couldn't wait for my parents to come pick me up.

I left my dorm and walked to the park outside the dorms. I had plans to meet Jayden and Aaron before they left.

This school I had been dropped at in the middle of the year, was in the middle of nowhere Kansas. It was a boarding school for kids with learning disabilities. Jayden and Aaron both had dyslexia and ADHD, just like me.

I couldn't wait to get picked up. The middle of nowhere Kansas is nothing like my hometown, Miami. Miami is pretty and there are tons of beaches. In Kansas there wasn't even a lake.

I saw Aaron on the bench waiting for me to get there. I hurried over as fast as I could. "hey Aaron." I shouted to get his attention. He looked over at me and smiled. " What's going on?" I asked.

" Nothing really." he said. His dark brown-almost black- eyes shimmered in the sun. His brown hair was messy. He was pretty pale and usually wore black jeans, a bright shirt, and sometimes a black hoodie, which made him look even paler. " I'm just pretty nervous about test scores and everything."

" Me to," I replied. " I think I did okay on the math and science ones though."

Aaron still looked like he was nervous about something else. "Also," he continued, " My mom is bringing her new boyfriend from California to pick me up."

I smiled apologetically. " Maybe you'll have something in common. Think positive." he laughed at me. I smiled back.

I heard a shuffle of feet behind me. Jayden walked over to Aaron and I. "Sup," he said jumping the back of the bench and landing on his feet.

Jayden's blond hair was short and kinda messy. He was pale, too. He had bright blue eyes that were electrifying.

" Hey, Jay," I said, I looked over at him and continued talking. " Aaron and I were talking about the year being over and everything."

" I do NOT want to go back to Denver." Jay groaned.

"Well," I said, "you don't have a choice."

Jay crossed his eyes and said, " Well, I just might have to run away."

" That's not a good thing to joke about," came a voice from behind us. We whipped our heads to see Mr. Bruner rolling up behind us. That's the thing I forgot to mention, Mr. Bruner is in this electric wheelchair for some reason or another.

"Mr. B," Jay said shakily. "we didn't see you there."

"Good to see your ready to leave, Mr. Turner," Mr. Bruner said calmly.

" I was just saying good bye to my friends to go meet my parents." Jay said quickly. " Good bye Lauren and Aaron see you next year."

" Not so fast Mr. Turner," Jay groaned and turned to face Mr. Bruner.

"Yes sir," Jay groaned.

" I would like to see you three in my office in 15 minutes, if you please. Go tell your parents you will be a little late and then meet me in my office in precisely 15 minutes, no more no less."

The three of us nodded and ran to tell our parents where we would be.

I got to Mr. Bruner's office a little early so I took a seat by the door and waited for him to call me in.

I was waiting patiently when I heard my name and obviously, if a teachers talking about you your gonna want to hear what he is saying. I put my ear against the door and listened.

" It's a miracle they haven't found them yet, Chiron" a voice I recognized as senior Peter Johnson said. " I say tell them they're demigods and ship them off to camp."

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to shush Aaron down ( I knew Jay would be late.) I continued to listen in.

"Yes, but that might shock them and, there is absolutely no point in telling them if _they _haven't figured out they're here." Mr. Bruner replied to Peter.

"But maybe _they_ are just waiting for the right time to strike," that was Anniebelle, Peter's girlfriend.

" Still I won't tell them until absolutely necessary," Mr. Bruner replied.

A loud thump came from outside.

" Well," Peter said. I heard a click and then a swoosh. " Looks like _they_ found them."


	2. Chapter 2

I still had my head glued to the door when Peter came bursting through. The door slammed open and Peter tripped over me.

Annabelle came over and helped me up. " Peter," Annabelle said, "Be more careful, you just trampled a freshman. Are you alright?" I looked up my hair had fallen over my face and for the first time she saw who I was. "Lauren?" Annabelle asked. She looked over at Mr. Bruner. " Have you been eavesdropping?

I looked down at my suddenly interesting shoes. "Yes," I muttered. Aaron was standing behind me ,confused.

Jay came running up the hallway. "So you were eavesdropping on them, Lauren?" Aaron asked.

"What?" Jay asked.

"No matter," Mr. Bruner interrupted. "Peter, Annabelle, please take care of our _friends, _while I inform these three of our predicament."

Aaron Jay and I looked at each other. "Please follow me into my office," Mr. Bruner said, navigating his wheelchair back around his desk. "Now, it's time to catch you three up on some things." Mr. Bruner took off his glasses and looked us over. " This comes as a shock to most people, what i'm about to tell you is extremely shocking it you haven't been living it for a few thousand years."

Aaron looked at me and mouthed _thousand years. Been living it for a few thousand years._ I shook my head. Jay looked stunned, " A few thousand years, Mr. B. You've been alive for over a thousand years?"

"Yes, Mr. Turner, I have. And I would appreciate leaving all questions for the end, this will take long enough as is." We nodded our heads and he continued. "The worlds you hear of in myths are all real. The gods from the olden days and others in the myths as well." we stared at Mr. Bruner blankly. " I am Chiron, legendary trainers of heros. You three are what we call demigods, or half bloods. Your parents met a god, and when you were born half your blood was the blood of an immortal. You with me so far?"

We all nodded our heads, trying to process the information just told to us.

"Now, there is a special camp for kids like you to go. Camp Half Blood. It's in New York and is the safest place possible for you three. Now, I will take questions."

"Which god am I related to?" Jay asked. The first thing he thinks of is that. I was going to ask why we weren't told earlier in our lives.

"Actually, you three are special cases. We didn't find you until very late. Usually children of the big three are found by sixth grade. Your freshman year just finished. You're starting the game very late. But, to answer your question,Mr. Turner, you are a child of Zeus, the king of the gods, and a descendant of Athena."

"What does that even mean?" asked Jay.

"It means,Mr. Turner, your father is Zeus and up your family tree you will find Athena, goddess of wisdom" Mr. Bruner/Chiron said.

"Wait a second," Aaron said. "Jay is related to a king and the goddess of wisdom? I don't believe it."

"Well, Mr. Anderson, do you believe your father is the god of the underworld, Hades, and that if you looked up your family tree you would find Aphrodite, the goddess of love." Aaron stopped talking and looked down at the floor.

"Dude!" Jay laughed, "maybe you can give me some relationship advice."

"Very funny, Jay. Chiron, what about me?" I asked.

"You, Lauren, are a special case, even more so than the others." Chiron said.

"I am?" You can describe me as many things but, specialer than Aaron and Jay, no way.

"Yes, you aren't just a child of Poseidon you also are descended from Hades and even farther back Zeus" Chiron explained.

"Wait, why does she get to be descended from everyone and I get to be descended from a goddess of wisdom." Jay said.

An owl flew through the window and grabbed a lock of Jay's hair . "Ouch! Hey, owl, that hurt!"

"Yes," replied Chiron, "Next time show Athena some respect, she is not a goddess you want on your bad side."

Jay nodded. So maybe he should be more careful. I stowed that in my head._ Names have power, use names wisely. _

I was reviewing the facts in my head when Peter stormed through the door holding a a bronze sword.

"Chiron," Peter shouted. "I think Hades decided to let Death open his 'personal access' doors. All Tarturas broke loose out there."

"Well it appears you'll need as much help as possible." I watched in disbelief as Chiron stood up and showed his true self. Half man mostly horse, A.K.A a centaur.

"Now I do believe it's time to banish the rest of Gaea's army to Tarturas."

**Hey guys! Please review. I need as much help as possible. If you like it i'll post almost everyday because I have nine days off for Thanksgiving. Remember as much help as possible.**

** DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HoO**


	3. Chapter 3

When Peter came in and yelled about all Taratrus breaking loose I thought I had lost it. Then Chiron lost the wheelchair and became a centaur. " I am going crazy." I said to myself. I looked over at my friends. Both of their faces had a look of disbelief plastered on. In Aaron's face I saw hints of worry, but in Jay face traces of pure joy were there.

Aaron started stammering, "You are a centaur! This is real! I-I thought i-it was a pr-practical

j-joke."

Jay started talking over Aaron, "Best day ever! You're a centaur I'm a demigod and I get to fight some monsters."

Peter walked over to Jay who was doing his best to make his pen turn into a sword. We all looked at him like he was crazy. "Hey," Jay said, "the pen is mightier than the sword."

"Uh, Jayden," Peter said, "My pen is the only one that can live up to that statement. My sword is a pen that turns into a sword."

"Uh, I was just joking," Jay said setting the pen down and walking away from Peter. Peter pulled a cap out of his pocket and put it on the point at the end of sword. Instantly the sword shrunk to be a regular looking pen. Once again three faces were staring in disbelief.

"Seriously,Chiron," Peter continued looking out the window, "We need help and a centaur with three untrained demigods is not going to help."

"Well," Annabelle said, "you managed to beat up minotaur with barely any information. At least these three can ask their parents for help and since you happen to be Lauren's sister and Poseidon's favorite son.."

"Hold up," I interrupted, "Peter is my brother?" Now that someone had mentioned it I saw the resemblance. We had the same hair color and we looked the same. The only difference was I had a tan from living in Miami and he was paler from living in New York.

"Please," Peter said, "Stop calling us Peter and Annabelle, Mr. D calls us that enough during the summer. This is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, head of cabin, Saver of the world, finder of the Mark of Athena and much more. I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon-"

I have a brother or at least a half brother. Maybe I would have more siblings at camp. I was an only child at home.

"-head of cabin. Anyways now you know our real names. Now, Chiron, we have the rest of Gaea's army to take down. And we need back-up."

" While you five were talking about you real names I contacted Mr. Valdez to bring the Stolls, Clarisse, Thalia and Katie. Nico will be shadow traveling the rest of our back-up here."

"He doesn't do anything for 3 years to help at camp and suddenly he's shadow traveling everybody, why?" Percy questioned.

"Percy," Annabeth replied, " it's because he's lost all the family he has ever had and now suddenly he's got a brother, he will be here."

"Well," I said, " You've got back-up so does that mean we can stay back and watch from a distance?" As you can tell I wasn't thrilled about doing this. I don't think you would willing fight a monster without training either.

"No," Chiron said. For a second I thought he was going to make us fight. "You three will be shadow traveling back with Nico to camp's safety."

"What about our parents?" Aaron asked. "they'll want to know where we went."

"Thalia will get to play with the Mist today." Percy said.

Then suddenly a huge number of kids in armor showed up under a tree. They charged toward the monsters and started combat.

"Well, we got to go, Chiron." Percy said running out the door. "Bye, sis," he called over his shoulder.

Then a boy about a year older than me walked through the door. He had pale skin and black hair. His eyes were brown, almost black, in fact he looked just like Aaron. I looked over at Aaron and saw he saw it too. In fact, the only difference was the clothes. Aaron was wearing jeans and a bright colored Aeropastle shirt. The new boy was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt with a skull on it. He was also wearing a black aviator jacket. He had a silver skull ring on one of his fingers. He was wearing black high tops with silver laces and a black sword. In other words you could tell this kid was the exact opposite of Aaron.

""Mr. di Angelo," Chiron greeted the boy, " good to see you will always come through when we need you."

"Chiron, I am exhausted," di Angelo said, " transporting the whole camp without Mrs. O'Leary is impossible." He collapsed onto the floor. Chiron helped him up.

"Nico, these are the three you will transporting back to camp. Jayden, son of Zeus, Lauren, daughter of Poseidon, and Aaron, son of Hades."

Nico shook all of our hands. Then he formally introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

I saw Aaron try to process the fact that the guy wearing all black and silver was his brother. "Anyways let's get back to camp so I can show you guys around. Come on." We walked outside to the big tree outside Chiron's office.

"Hey," Jay said, "remember when I set up that prank to make Principal Joe think there was a ghost on Halloween."

"Ya," I said, "I remember that one. That was the one where you got detention for a month."

"Very funny, Lauren," Jay said.

"Remind me to introduce you to Leo, Connor, and Travis. You will have friends instantly, the only problem is I just put the whole camp in jeopardy." Nico said. Suddenly he stopped. "Here is good." he said. "Now everybody hold hands." Jay looked at me and mouthed _what are we doing_. I shook my head and grabbed his hand I took Nico's other hand. "Now get ready, the first time is pretty rocky." Nico said. I got ready for the worst then felt the weirdest sensation. I felt like I was just part of the landscape. Then suddenly the sensation stopped.

I looked around me and saw a deserted strawberry field.

"That concludes our shadow traveling journey today," Nico said releasing my hand and Aaron's, "Welcome to Camp Half Blood."

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday. I wrote a chapter from Percy's POV and decided to stick to just Lauren's POV. Anyways the stories got 55 views but only 1 review. I have said this before, first story, need help, please review. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HoO.**


	4. Chapter 4

I took a second to look around. The deserted strawberry fields had bright, ripe, red berries ready to be picked. There were tons of cabins all decorated differently. There was a big sky blue house on my right and a man wearing the ugliest leopard pint Tommy Bahama ever.

Nico interrupted my thoughts, " I'll show you guys your cabins and let the people who run the camp give you the full tour." Nico walked towards all the cabins and stopped a the first one. "Zeus' cabin." Nico said, "you'll be the only one here, children of the big three aren't very common any more."

We said goodbye to Jay so he could unpack and get settled into the huge temple like structure that would be his summer home.

We continued walking and got to the Hades cabin that was just to the left of the Zeus cabin. "Aaron," Nico said, "this is our cabin. You and I are the only ones staying here. I actually built it myself. " Aaron looked over the dark black cabin.

It was obviously built by Nico. I don't know anybody else who would build a cabin with all black*. There were skulls and torches decorating the exterior. Above the door was Hades' name. I saw Aaron look over the cabin obviously worried that his brother was Nico. He looked over at me and mouthed _do you think the Aphrodite cabin is any better?_ I shook my head. I felt really bad for him. Percy looked a little peppier.

Aaron took a deep breath and walked into the cabin. There were no screams so that meant it wasn't totally scary inside.

"Lauren," Nico said, "I am really tired and they are gonna need me to shadow travel every body back to camp, so I am going to take a nap. You see your cabin, right? The blue one with two tridents by the door. Make yourself at home, and sorry if it's a mess, Tyson hasn't been to camp to clean-up after Percy." I nodded like I got everything and Nico went inside.

I walked over to the cabin and took a step in.

It wasn't a huge mess but it was cluttered. Stuff was covering everything. I guessed Percy hadn't had a sibling. There were two beds. It was mostly blue but that made sense. I took a seat on the bed that wasn't by the totally cluttered portion of the room (I could guess that part of the room was Percy's.)

I was staring into space when I heard the door open. I thought it was Jay or Aaron so I turned to look. But I was surprised when I boy who looked a little younger than Percy but much taller walked in.

I smiled. He screamed. I started freaking out. I mean the day was pretty weird. It took a minute to figure out the boy was saying something, "**WHERE IS PERCY? WHERE IS MY BROTHER? WHERE IS PERCY JACKSON?**"

Oh, so Percy had another sibling. "Calm down!" I shouted over the boy. "Percy is fine. He is helping fight monsters." The boy stopped screaming. Then the door slammed open and Nico walked in followed by Aaron and Jay.

"Oh good," Nico said.

"Good," Jay shouted, "somebody just walks into the cabin and starts yelling his head off at my best friend and this is good?"

Nico looked at Jay and said, "It's just Tyson. He won't hurt anybody. He was just surprised that Percy wasn't here and that somebody else was here instead."

Tyson nodded then addressed me, " I am Tyson, you said Percy was fighting monsters?"

"Yes, Tyson." I said. " I'm Lauren, by the way."

Tyson ignored my introduction and looked around. " I come on the first day of camp from daddy's palace to surprise Brother and he is not here." He looked really sad.

Suddenly a breeze came through the window and formed a picture of Percy. Aaron, Jay, and I stared at the picture. Then Percy spoke, "Hey, Nico, we're finished over here. Can-"

"Percy," Tyson interrupted, "You are okay!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Tyson." Percy said. He looked like something was really funny. "Sorry, the Stolls... Anyways, Nico can you shadow travel us back now."

"Sure." Nico said. "Be right there."

"Thanks," Percy said. Nico ran out the door shouting a quick goodbye to all of us. Then Jay and Aaron went back to their cabins. That left me with Tyson.

"What are you doing here?" Tyson said.

"This is my cabin. I am a daughter of Poseidon."

"SISTER!" shouted Tyson. Oh great. This guy was my brother. So I was wrong about Percy not having any siblings. Tyson ran over and picked me up in a bear hug. That was when I figured out that he wasn't normal.

He was normal until you focused on his eyes, or eye. Yes, my brother is apparently a cyclops. He set me down and I took a seat on the bed. " What are you doing on my bed?" he asked. I stood up.

"Oh, I just got dizzy." I replied, " Come on, let's go wait for Percy."

*Except Thalia

**Chapter 4. This is getting fun. Please, please comment. In fact I have a couple of characters I might not put in the story, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel. Unless, you guys REVIEW and say, _put them in the story._ Or you can just answer the questions:**

**Who is your fav couple?**

**Who is your least fav couple?**

**REVIEW!**

**DICLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HoO.**


	5. Chapter 5

"And that concludes our tour of camp." Percy finished. He had given us the 15 minute tour of camp instead of the 3 hour tour Annabeth had wanted to give us. "Dinner will be twenty minutes, so, you can go to the lake or the arena or anything. Have fun." Percy left and went back to the Poseidon cabin.

"Come on!" I said as I started to run to the lake. Jay and Aaron started running after me. When we got to the sand on the edge I slipped and fell onto my back. Jay and Aaron came up behind me and sat down. " So," I said, " How's camp, for you?"

Aaron jumped right in and answered the question. " That cabin is freaky. On the outside it's scary and dark and the inside, it's the exact opposite. It isn't bright but, there are these Mythomagic posters EVERYWHERE. And Nico, he is so weird. He told me he was leaving tonight after capture the flag, to go check on some friends-"

"That's not weird," I said.

"In the Underworld." Aaron finished.

"Oh, that makes sense." I figured that Nico probably had plenty of friends in the Underworld.

"Well, your cabin may have a terrible exterior, but mine has this huge statue of Zeus. It's like he's watching all the time." Jay shuttered at the thought of the apparently horrifying statue. "And that's not all, remember how Nico said I was the only one staying here?" Aaron and I nodded our heads. "there's this conner that has a bunch of stuff. There are pictures of this girl with black hair and of a guy who looks just like me with a girl with brown hair." Jay finished.

"Well," Aaron said, " We both have siblings, maybe you have family and they just aren't at camp this year."

"That's probably it." Jay seemed calmed by the fact that he wasn't the only kid of Zeus in the world.

"Percy knows everything," I said, " let's ask him who the people in the pictures are." There was a ding in the distance. "That must be the dinner bell. Let's go."

"Hey, Percy," I said as I sat down from going through the burnt offerings line. Tyson had gone back to the Cyclops forges earlier. He hadn't been able to stay long but Percy was fine since he had some new company.

"Hey, Lauren," Percy responded.

"Um, Percy, I was just wondering," I am absolutely great at starting conversations, even with my own brother. "Is there another place for demigods, like another Camp Half Blood?"

"Yeah, there is," Percy responded without even thinking. "Camp Jupiter, it's the same thing as Camp Half Blood only for Roman demigods."

"So do we have other siblings over there?" I asked. I was trying to get the answer to my question without directly asking it.

" Not that I know of, in fact even if there were children of Neptune, Poseidon's Roman form, I don't even know if we would be related, that's a question for Wise, Annabeth."

"Oh, well Nico said that Jay would be alone in the Zeus cabin but he found pictures of some people in the corner and he wanted to know if he has siblings."

Percy's eyes flashed with grief for a brief moment. " Oh, thats Thalia Grace. She's a daughter of Zeus. She probably won't be here this summer since she joined the Hunt."

I gave Percy a look that said, _speak English, not demigod._

He started to explain the Hunt, " The Hunt is what Artemis does instead of having kids. She takes girls and gives them immortality. Then they can protect the world."

"That sounds fun." I said. Maybe if the Hunt came by I would join.

"Oh right, and they can't ever date/marry/ have a more than friendly relationship with a guy."

Okay, I am now not ever going to join the Hunt. "So that explains Thalia, she has spiky black hair, right? Well, there were other pictures. There was one of a boy who looked just like Jay, blond hair, electrifyingly blue eyes, and a Native American girl with brown hair."

I looked at Percy. I saw the look of grief take over his face for a moment. "Um, well, uh, thats Jason Grace and Piper McLean"

McLean. I knew that name he was that famous Native American movie star. " McLean, Tristan McLean, she's Tristan McLean's daughter."

"Was, was his daughter. Jason and Piper won't be joining us this summer." Percy stopped eating and started picking at his food.

"Oh so they're attending the other camp?"

" Not necessarily, Piper was a Greek demigod and Jason was a Roman demigod, but they both attended Camp Half Blood."

"Wait, you keep saying was, not is. Oh, you mean,"

"Yeah, they won't be coming back this summer or any other."

That was something I had never considered. Being a demigod is dangerous (DUH.) Maybe they had just died in something everyday. Not demigod. "Not to be forward," I said, " but how did they die?"

Percy took a breath, "I'll tell you after capture the flag." He got a really mischievous smile on his face. "The blue team holds the record for longest time holding the title of champion for capture the flag. We are going to win, again."

I looked at him. I am not the smartest or the most athletic person. And capture the flag takes both skills. " How long has the blue team held the champion title?"

"Four summers," Percy replied. Oh, hopefully the team had people other than me and Percy.

"Who's on our team?" I just hoped Annabeth was on our team.

" Well, this will be the first game since last year and the teams have changed a bit. We still have Athena, Hermes, Hephaestus, and Hades, and Hecate. There a few other minor cabins and we used to have Zeus, but Jay can be on whichever team he wants."

It sounded like a great team and I had a feeling Jay would be on the Blue Team. The bell to get ready for capture the flag sounded. Percy and I got up. "Come on," he said, "let's go get you some armor and a sword."

**So, hi. I reread my author's notes and realized I sound super mean and pushy. I did not mean to come across that way. Anyways, I would still appreciate those reviews. Guests can review to. So far there are 150 views (not reviews). Yeah! Go first timers.**

**DICLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HoO.**


	6. Chapter 6

I looked at the options. There were tons of options. The weapons shed had shields, swords, daggers, and any other Greek weapon you can think of. " Lauren, you have like, 30 seconds more. Jay and Aaron are already ready to play and you don't even have a weapon yet."

I looked over the other weapons. I had tried a couple of weapons but none of them had felt right.

"15 seconds," Percy said, "We gotta go!"

That's when I saw a staff. I grabbed it. It felt right. "Let's go, Percy," I ran out the door and over to the team's base. We were stationed at a place called Zeus' Fist.

I heard a bell ding. I guessed that signaled the start of the game. I heard Percy curse under his breath. "Lauren, I will give you the ten second battle plan. Stay here, defend the flag, don't get hurt. Bye!"

Percy ran away. I ran over to the pile of rocks that was the base for our and Jay were already patrolling the pile waiting for some action. "Hey, guys!" I shouted. Jay and Aaron looked over at me. Jay was wearing basic leather armor. It had a blue X on it. Aaron was wearing the same thing. " So, what do I have to do?"

Aaron laughed at me. I was confused. Jay was smiling. Did I miss something? "Nico told us that we probably wouldn't have to do anything." Aaron looked a little happy. "Apparently having the three people who saved the world on your team means you don't get to fight."

"And I was so looking forward to using this," Jay held up his sword. It was made of a special type of bronze called celestial bronze. It would kill any monster but pass harmlessly through any mortal. Jay's sword was the largest weapon in the shed. Aaron had gotten a small dagger. He had always been quick so a sword would have slowed him down.

We heard a rustle. I turned on my heel to look at the forest. I saw a camper who looked a little younger then myself. She had a boars head printed on her helmet symbolizing she was a daughter of Ares. An older camper followed her out of the woods. Percy had told me about her. Clarisse La Rue. Head counselor of the Ares cabin. Percy said she was great in a fight, if you were on her team. He also told me that she was our biggest threat to losing the Capture the Flag title.

"Ha," Clarisse said. "I can't believe Percy and Annabeth would let a bunch of newbies defend the flag." Clarisse approached. I saw Jay's face light up. Boy, he wanted to use that sword.

Clarisse walked over to us and pulled a spear out. It sparked with electricity. I got worried. I flipped my staff in my hands. I got ready to fight, so did Aaron and Jay. Clarisse looked us over. " Percy will regret this." She walked over to Jay. She pushed the butt of her spear into his stomach. He grunted as he lost his balance and fell over.

Aaron was ready. Clarisse still easily disarmed him. She walked over to me. "This is how you humiliate Percy, Junior." Clarisse looked like she was about to kill me which I knew she would not. She pushed her spear against my staff. She twisted the end and my staff hit the ground. What surprised me the most was when the end that was in the air turned into a blade.

Clarisse looked as surprised as me. I use that. I had an idea. I twisted again so the other end hit the ground. Once again the empty end sprouted a blade. I was know holding a double bladed sword. The middle had a slit so I twisted and found myself holding to identical swords.

I pushed Clarisse hard and kicked into the younger camper. "Defend the flag!" I shouted as I ran, chasing Clarisse and the other girl. I chased them all the way to the stream, the boundary. They lept across it and I tripped and fell in. They started laughing. I stood up and flicked my wrists up. The swords followed my wrists of course, but the water did too.

Clarisse muttered something under her breath. I dropped my wrists and the water fell back down. Jay was standing behind me staring. I heard a yell. Oh. No. Aaron was defending the flag all alone. "Run, Jay!" I shouted. I stepped out of the water and my energy felt drained. I ran anyway. I sprinted to intercept the taker of the flag. I found who it was right as I got close.

Aaron was doing a great job of defending and a couple people were already staggering away. But I could tell he was tired. I jumped onto the rocks and started fighting alongside Aaron. Jay joined us person almost up the rocks was Chris Rodriguez. Clarisse's boyfriend. He almost had the flag and I was not going to be responsible for the Blue Team's loss.

I cut in front of Aaron and pushed Chris down the rocks. He got up and stumbled away to the woods. Then he shouted something in Greek. His shoes grew wings. Yes, he was wearing flying shoes. He leapt into the air. He tried to hit Aaron but Jay kept him off.

Chris tried several more times before Aaron managed to cut of the wings of his shoe. That was when we heard the yelling, and the groaning.

I looked behind me to make sure the flag was still up. It was. Percy and Annabeth had managed to get the flag. And I survived the game without dying. We ran over to the river and saw Percy holding the flag up in triumph. The red team was down. Another week of stable duty.

**Hey, guys. **

**Sorry I hav not updated in a few weeks. First I did not have any ideas so I went to the movies, three times. Then when I finally finished the chapter I got locked of FanFiction and my password was not working. So here I am two weeks late. I will start updating more hopefully. Please review. I would like a few ideas for more stuff involving couples, characters, quests, and camp games.**

** The Eighth Demigod**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! Here is the next chapter. If you want to participate in getting Jay and Aaron into a relationship read the author's note at the bottom. READ ON!**

Jay looked down. I felt I had to tell him about Jason. After all Aaron and I both had siblings at camp.

"How come I have to have the coolest parent but the worst luck?" Jay just seemed bummed. I mean, it took a lot and I mean A LOT to get Jay down. He didn't even know Jason and he was still really sad.

"Come on, Jay." I tried to cheer him up. "We won capture the flag. And it's all thanks to you and that amazing sword."

Jay looked up and smiled, "More like that staff. It hit the ground and turned into a sword. Then you beat up a kid who's been here for a long time. AND she was a daughter of Ares. You rocked it."

I smiled at Jay. Nothing could keep him sad. "What about you Aaron?" I looked over at our friend. "How do you think you did?"

"I dunno, but guys, don't you think it's dangerous doing all this stuff? Can't we just go back to living a normal life?"

"Tell me about it!" Suddenly a small boy jumped out from behind the bleachers. He looked about our age, maybe a little older. He had black hair, brown hair and the most mischievous smile I have ever seen. "I wish I could go back to being normal,but I would just get eaten faster, even with Festus."

I looked at him puzzled. This must be Leo. Percy told me he was super ADHD and had a pet dragon named Festus or Happy the dragon.

"Hey, I'm Leo." the boy said. I was right. "So, you three must be the newbies. Percy told me that you three were special."

" What do you mean?" Jay asked.

"He said you were all kids of the big three, right?"

"Ya," I said, "I am Lauren daughter of-"

"Wait! Let me guess. Lauren daughter of Poseidon, you," he pointed to Jay, "son of Zeus, and you," he pointed to Aaron, "son of Hades."

We nodded our heads. It was weird being known as "daughter of Poseidon."

"Sorry I didn't get to meet you earlier. I was super busy with other stuff. How you liking camp?"

Leo just kept talking. I didn't here half the stuff he said.

A little while later Chiron came out he started addressing the camp. Leo sat down next to us. "Welcome back to Camp Half Blood. I would like to welcome all the demigods who are joining us for the first this , for the returning campers, as you all know, the war with Gaea took a toll on our found we had many dead. Luckily we were able to stop any more bloodshed thanks to some of our friends returning the Athena Parthaneos. New campers, if you have not all ready been informed of the war we suggest you ask your head camper. Now, please return to your cabins to sleep. Classes start tomorrow."

Leo got up and walked away. I went to find Percy. "Hey," I shouted over to him. "Chiron said to ask our head counselor about the war." Percy's face turned pale.

"Sure, uh what do you want to know?"

"Whatever you think I need to know." Jay, Aaron, and Nico came up behind us.

"They wanted to know about the war," Nico said, " I directed them over to you."

"Let's all go to the Poseidon cabin," suggested Annabeth.

"So, Jason and Piper went in and didn't come out." Percy finished. We were all quiet. The number of people who had died was small yet it impacted so many people. Jason and Piper died to avenge their friends Frank and Hazel who were used as a sacrifice called the blood of Olympus. Piper died then Jason killed Gaea while fighting off poison.

We all stayed silent. Suddenly, what Annabeth had said about Nico loosing all his family then finding a brother made sense. Jay left and Nico decided to stay at camp over night. Annabeth, Aaron, and Nico left.

"Percy," I said before I fell asleep, "how old were you when you came to camp?"

"12," he said, "I came at the worst time. There was a war with the Titans. The first person to accept me became my biggest enemy. Then there was that prophecy-" I fell asleep listening to Percy. This was going to be an adventure.

A boy I had never seen before appeared in my head. At first I thought it was Jay. This boy was older though. He also had a more serious manner about him. He had the same hair and skin tone as Jay, but the biggest similarity was the eyes. They were the same electrifying blue. Light and clear but deep and other difference was a little scar just above his lip. It made him look tougher though

Then Nico appeared. He started talking to the boy, "Jason I can't. Chiron told me he was going to send me on a quest with Annabeth-"

"Make sure you don't kill her, I know you are still jealous of her."

"You didn't let me finish, and PERCY!"

"Come on, this is the perfect chance to face your fear and just tell him."

"I am NOT telling Percy, the weird thing though is I think I found somebody I might be able to tell."

"Who is it? Your only choices up there are Annabeth, Leo, and Percy himself." Jason looked like he was trying to get Nico to admit to saying something.

"She's a daughter of Poseidon."

"WHAT? Children of the big three are supposed to be illegal. And Poseidon already broke that rule."

Jason seemed taken back. _Well_, I thought, _Jay, Aaron, and I are all illegal. So is Nico, Percy, Jason and Thalia._

"Ya, and the weird thing is we found three kids all of them big three. In the same place at the same time. And Chiron, Annabeth, and Percy were there, too." Nico said. He was shaking his head. Jason seemed extremely surprised.

"Wait! Does that mean you, Percy, and I all have a new sibling?"

"Ya, you have a brother Jay, Percy has a sister Lauren, and I have a brother Aaron. I hope he doesn't die. I have the worst luck when it comes to family."

"What do you mean, Nico?" Jason asked.

"My mom died way back in the 1940s, then I was stuck in the Lotus Hotel and Casino for 70 years so my friends were all gone. Then Percy let Bianca sacrifice herself. And, finally, Hazel died because of Gaea." Nico looked down. He had had a hard life. But how was he only 15 if his mom died in the 1940s. " I got to go, I'll tell Chiron I can't go on the quest. But first I want to go see Hazel."

I awoke. I looked around. The light coming through the window told me it was time to get up. I looked at the foot of my bed and found a pair of jeans, my sneakers, and a brand-new orange shirt that said Camp Half Blood on it.

I put the clothes on and walked out the door. I was going towards the Athena cabin and accidentally ran into the person I was trying to find. "I had a weird dream," I told Annabeth.

**Wow. I could not get going, but after I started in on Lauren's dream it wrote itself. Thanks to all my reviewers. I have some things for you:**

**Lucia: Thanks. I wasn't planning on putting the Romans in but if I get some ideas I will put them in. If you have a suggestion on how to incorporate the Romans I would love to hear it! As you just read Frank, Hazel, Jason and Piper are all dead, but all of them will be in the story with flashbacks and Nico and Aaron using the awesome power of summoning the dead.**

**Flying pigs II: I will try. A few of our friends from Camp Half Blood will be making an appearance but I know how big of a part they will be playing.**

**Bluecupcake12: Thanks. I will try to update faster for a couple of weeks because we don't go back to school until the 7th. I think.**

**Leo is 'T DENEY IT: Thanks for the first review. Sorry I haven't given you a shout out yet. If it was made into a movie I would make sure I could tell them when they were messing up.**

**Thanks to all for reading. I have a question, what couples do you want to see. I was thinking of Lauren and Nico but I am not sure. If you have an idea for a demigod girlfriend for Aaron and Jay just put it in a review with a little information: Name, appearance, godly parent, any other important info. Also I just thougt of an idea of how to work in Romans. If Jay and Aaron's girlfriend could be Roman that would be great. If not, it's ok, I have some other for Lauren if you don't like the Laurico idea. And Perico will sorta be hinted at. I just thought it might help with a part of the story later on. If I choose your demigod I will give a shout out. **

**Thank you,**

**The Eighth Demigod**


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, it isn't uncommon," Annabeth told me. "Tell me what happened in your dream on our way to the big house, Chiron wants to see us."

"So, Nico was there and he was talking to Jason about something he didn't want anybody to know then he started talking about a quest he did not want to go on with you and Percy and how he thought he could trust me." I said it all in one run one sentence.

Annabeth looked at me, "Weird, I can't really tell you what that means. Well, except Nico has been in Elysium again. It didn't sound extremely important. It was probably just the god's way of messing with you. Come on."

I followed Annabeth into the Big House. Jay, Aaron, Nico,, Percy, Leo, and a girl a I had never seen before were crowded around a ping-pong table. The girl I hadn't seen had black hair and brown eyes. She looked about the same age as Percy. She was wearing jeans and a purple t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a long straight pony-tail. She sat uncomfortably at the table.

I took a seat next to Percy and Nico. Annabeth sat down by the girl in purple. Chiron trotted in and stood at the head of the table. "Good morning, everybody. I have a very important matter to discuss, we will be send ing 9 of you on a quest, in three groups of three. Two of the groups will be Greek and the other will be Roman."

"Why isn't Lupa telling me this then?" the girl interjected.

"Because, Reyna," Nico said, "Chiron wanted to tell everybody at once."

"Mr. di Angelo, please let me finish. We will be sending you to Kansas, it is in fact the same place where a few of you attended school this year."

"Wait," Jay interrupted, " You're sending us back to school? We just got out! YESTERDAY!"

"It is not the same place, it is in the same area. We are trying to figure out how four children of the big three plus Ms. Chase and myself were able to stay there undetected until yesterday. Aaron, Jay, and Lauren you will be the first team. Percy, Annabeth and Nico, you'll be the second team-"

I shot Annabeth a look. We both realized that this was the quest Nico had been talking about. Which meant in 3-2-1...

"Chiron," Nico said standing up, "I don't think I'll be joining you for the quest." Nico walked out the door.

"Finishing what I previously said," Chiron finished, " Reyna you will be leading a team of two other demigods of your choosing, excluding Octavian, if you please."

The whole table let out a groan. "Chiron, I would not even consider letting him join me on a quest. Especially after he almost destroyed Camp Half Blood."

"Mr. Valdez," Chiron explained, "Will be flying you to and from and wherever you need to go on the Argo II."

"But Chiron!" Leo exclaimed. " The Argo II isn't ready to fly. Much less go to Kansas on a quest because quests= MONSTERS."

"Well, take them on Festus." Chiron tried to resolve the issue.

"Festus got pretty beat up yesterday. Besides, he can't carry 10 demigods, especially while fighting off monsters!"

"How long will it take to have the Argo II ready then?"

Leo stared off into space his mouth forming inaudible words, "I'd say a week if all the Hephaestus cabin does is work."

"Then we will send you off in a week. Reyna I think Lupa will want you back at camp." Chiron looked at Reyna.

Reyna stood up to leave. " I will be returning in one weeks time with my chosen colleagues." Reyna walked out the door.

Jay, Aaron, Annabeth, Percy, and I stood up to leave. We walked to the dining pavilion.

After breakfast I walked to the forest. I was going to try a bunch of different things to get ready for the quest I was going on in one week. But first I was taking a detour to try to figure out Nico di Angelo.

I had asked a couple people where he would be and they said the forest, so here I was now. I turned the corner and found him under a tree. But he wasn't alone, he was talking to somebody.

"What am I going to do, Jason? I can't go on the quest but I feel like I let him down."

"'You've been running, maybe if you face your fear it will be better for you."

I took a step forward and a branch cracked. I winced, there goes my cover. Nico got up and turned. He saw me and his eyes narrowed, "Let me guess, Chiron sent you to convince me to come on the quest. Well it is not happening. I don't want to."

"Because you don't want to face your fear," I told him. He looked at me with a how would you know that look. " I over heard you talking to Jason just now. I also saw you talking to him in a dream."

"So you know everything."

"Not everything, I don't know what your so scared of, but, I know you think I am the only living person you think you can trust."

He sighed, "Well, if you don't know I am not telling you. And I still won't go on the quest."

" Nico, I think they need you. Besides you want everyone to think your a coward." I was trying to convince him to come on the quest. I don't know but I think I was supposed to since I had that dream.

"I don't care, I've lost everything, people know that. They would just assume I didn't want to see any more loss."

"Well maybe you don't care what the other unimportant demigods think but what about Hazel, your family, and what if Aaron needed help and he didn't have any one there to help him. You would lose another member of your family. Just something to think about, sometimes it's better to help others and you will end up helping yourself." He stayed quiet. I walked away knowing I had gotten through to him.

I got out of the forest and ran into Percy, "Where were you?" he shouted. " I found her!" He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Where were you? You sent the camp into a frenzy. We thought a monster had carried you off!"

I pushed past Percy and called over my shoulder, " I was just convincing the third member of your party to join the party. Tell Chiron not to worry about replacing Nico, he will be joining us on the quest."

**Hello. If your down at the bottom it means you are reading my story. THANK YOU! That is like an amazing Christmas present. Reviewing/ following/ favoriteing would help with the holiday spirit. The next chapter will probably be up on Christmas. If you want it on Christmas, I would suggest leaving a review telling me about how much you want the next chapter up.**

**Lucia: Thank for the review. You were the only one who reviewed giving me suggestions. :-( I really like the characters you suggested. Just one question can I make them Roman. All you would have to do is tell me their parentage. I could even keep the Greek background (A Roman demigod from Greece. I am sure Percy would get a kick out of that.) **

**Thanks for reading and if you want, I still want a few more suggestions on everything. Or if your interested in summiting a Roman demigod to go on Reyna's quest the info is in Chapter 7s author note.**

**Thanks, Merry Christmas!**

**The Eighth Demigod**


	9. Chapter 9

The week went by in a blur of training,pranks, and capture the flag games the blue team won. I trained with a bow and arrows, my sword, my water powers, and with Clarisse's persuasion actual fist-fighting, just in case. I even found I had a few abilities Percy didn't have being a legacy of Zeus and Hades. Jay and Aaron had other powers, too.

Aaron had the ability to raise the dead, shadow travel, and control the Earth. Being a legacy of Aphrodite he could do something called charm speak. Annabeth said it wasn't very strong but it might be able to help us in a fight.

Jay could fly of course. He could also manipulate the winds. Much as I could water. His coolest ability was summoning lightning. With a little concentration he could blast something right off the face of the earth. Being a legacy of Athena he was a natural leader and extremely intelligent. In fact now it makes sense why he was the only one out of Aaron and I who ever got better than a C+ on a test.

I was strong when it came to using weapons. I was quick on my feet and always ready to go. I could control water and if I focused enough shake t he earth. I was better at the earth-quake power than Percy because I was a legacy of Hades. I was able to make the wind do my bidding with enough focus and I could control a lot underground.

When Reyna returned Chiron called a meeting in the Big House. I was very glad to see Nico there. Annabeth, Percy,Aaron, Jay, Leo, Nico, Reyna, and two others were crowded around the ping-pong table. The two other girls were obviously Roman because they were wearing the same purple shirts as Reyna. The first girl had long brown hair that curled at the ends tied into a high pony-tail. Her eyes were a chocolate brown. Her skin was tanned like mine. The other girl had red hair pulled into a bun with pieces of hair sticking out in random places. She had hazel eyes with a daring look. She was smiling a bright smile. She was wearing the purple t-shirt but she had brightly colored shorts on. I couldn't help thinking they looked familiar.

I took a seat and Chiron trotted in. "Welcome demigods. I hope you are all ready to start the quest today." The table murmured quietly. "You will be leaving after lunch, but first we must speak to our oracle."

"Please tell me they're better than Octavian at predicting the future," the girl with red hair said.

"Don't worry, Lily." Annabeth said, "Rachel is much better than Octavian. AND she doesn't have to rip up a bunch of stuffed animals to make a prediction."

"Please, follow me demigods." Chiron said. We followed Chiron out the door. We walked through the cabins and to a cave with a curtain.

"Chiron," Percy said with a mischievous glint in his eye, "May I do the honors?"

"Why not, Mr. Jackson," Chiron sighed.

"Stay back." Percy walked into the cave and made a low growling noise. I heard a scream and Percy yell, "OUCH!"

We walked through the door and saw a girl standing there holding a blue plastic hairbrush. "Thanks, RED," Percy said rubbing his head.

"Serves you right for scaring me and calling me RED."

Percy looked at Rachel and smiled. "Now, Mr. Jackson if you would please let our oracle give us a prophecy."

"Sorry,Chiron," Rachel said, " I haven't had a prophecy come to mind since the one about those three."

She pointed to jay, Aaron and I.

"If you please, Ms. Dare,"

"Fine! I'll try, Chiron. You guys just have to wait outside."

We all went outside. Reyna and the new demigods stood in a little area by themselves. I sat on a rock by Jay, Aaron, and Nico. A minute later Annabeth grabbed the new demigod's hands and dragged them over to us. "If you're going to be on a quest together you might as well introduce your selves." She waited for somebody to start. No body did.

"Fine," she muttered, "I'll do it myself. Alright this is Lily," she pointed to the girl with red hair. "She's a daughter of Vesta, Hestia's Roman form." Lily smiled at us.

The other girl decided to jump in and introduce herself. "Hello, I am Eleisha. I am a daughter of Mercury, or Hermes." She smiled at us. I decided to join in.

"I am Lauren, daughter of Poseidon or Neptune, I think."

Aaron started in, "Aaron, son of Hades or... um... I don't exactly know his Roman form."

Jay jumped in and finished our introductions, " Hi! I am Jayden Turner, but my friends just call me Jay. I am a son of Zeus, or Jupiter. I am really excited to be going-" he kept talking about himself and how excited he was.

"Okay, Jay," I interrupted, "They get the picture."

Just then Rachel stepped out of her cave. Her green eyes had turned gold and she had a blank look on her face. I was about to say something when she said something in a voice that was lower than hers:

_A secret kept below the Earth_

_A guilty one to prove their worth_

_Ancient magic stands its ground_

_Find the source and tear it down_

_A forgotten debt one will pay_

_To keep the evil force at bay_

Rachel took a deep breath and collapsed. "Don't worry," Percy said calmly walking over to her. " Whenever the oracle takes her over for a big prophecy it uses all her strength."

"I told you two years ago, Percy, with great power comes great need to take a nap." Nico said.

We all started laughing. Leo ran up to us. I guess we hadn't noticed him leave to go check on the Argo II. "We are ready to set sail whenever the adventurers are ready."

Percy helped Rachel up. She looked pretty pale after giving us the prophecy. "Rachel," Percy groaned, " I was really hoping you would give us a prophecy like Mars gave us. 'Go to Alaska. Find Thanatos and free him. Come back by sundown on June twenty-fourth or die.' See Rachel there are no puzzles in that prophecy. Even the Great Prophecy was more straight forward."

"Percy," Annabeth said, "it isn't Rachel's fault."

Chiron spoke up from the back of the group. "If you please make your way to the diving pavilion. It's time to eat lunch and send you off."

Chiron had given the Romans a proper welcome at lunch. The camp sent us off and currently we were on the Argo II. Leo had revamped the whole ship. Cabins were added so there was enough room. My cabin is in between Annabeth and Eleisha's.

We are still pretty much strangers but we are closer. I still can't help thinking I know Eleisha and Lily. It's a weird feeling. Leo said we would get to Kansas in about three days, if there were no monster attacks.

When it was my turn for guard duty, I walked out of my cabin ad looked up at the stars. I remember one time during astronomy class our teacher, Mr. Garcia, had gotten his whole class up at midnight and we went star-gazing. That was back in one of the schools before I went to the one that got me here.

I heard a door open and I looked back. Nico walked out and stood next to me. "Thank you," he said, "I am really glad you conviced me to come."

I smiled at him. "Well, I thought maybe Jason was right. Facing your fears is way better than hiding in the dark."

" I had gotten so used to hiding in the dark that I forgot what living in the light was like." He sat down and put his back on the rail. I sat down next to him.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I had to try to figure him out without making him shut up entirely.

He looked at me. I realized up close his eyes were a lighter brown. Not the dark brown I thought they were. "When I first met Percy and Annabeth I was at a school with my sister, Bianca. She joined the hunters almost immediately. I felt like she had abandoned me. When Percy sneaked out of camp to join her on the quest I made him promise me to keep her safe. When he came back he told me she had sacrificed herself to save everyone. I was so mad I just shut myself out."

"Nico, I had no idea." I looked over at him. I could see him blinking back tears. "I am really sorry. I guess you've had it harder than the rest of us."

"You have no idea. My sister and I were born before children of the big three were illegal. But in a time when Zeus decided to kill them all. My sister and I were stuck in a hotel speeds up time. Then one day somebody pulled us out and it was 70 years later. Our mom and friends and family were dead. I was so young and so confused..." I saw a tear slip down his cheek.

"Nico," I said, " I know it's hard but you have Aaron now. You have somebody to love and rely on."

"Do not say love around me," he saw my confused face. "I had a very embarrassing run-in with Cupid. May I suggest staying away from him."

I smiled. I tried to change the subject "It's really pretty tonight. I love looking at the stars."

"Me too," replied Nico. So, we just sat there looking at the stars until my guard duty was over.

**Hello!**

**Merry Christmas to everyone. Thank you so mush for reading my story. I would still like as many reviews as possible. And guess what? I am editing this in my awesome new Camp Half Blood shirt. When my mom took my picture I asked if I could go get Riptide or a New York Yankees hat.**

**Lucia: Thanks for letting me make them Roman. I hope I portrayed them correctly. If not you can say something.**

**Thanks to everybody for reading/ reviewing/following/favoriteing.**

**The Eighth Demigod**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy or the other PJO characters I only own my OCs. **  
**Also lily and Eleisha were given to me by Lucia.**

We stayed on the Argo II for three days. Leo was very happy when we made it to Kansas with no damage on his beautifully repaired ship.

We got off the Argo II and returned to the boarding school in the middle of no where only a week after we left. Chiron said the Mist would be strong enough convince the principal we were there for summer school. We wouldn't be bothered then if anybody saw us.

After we decided to stay and relax for the first day to get our bearings, we sat on the deck of the Argo II and talked. I learned a little more about Percy and Annabeth's past. I also learned about Leo. Reyna and Nico stayed back from the conversations but Eleshia and Lily jumped right in. I still couldn't help thinking I knew them. Maybe I had saw them in another one of my demigod dreams.

We all took turns sharing info about ourselves and I learned some pretty great things. From Percy and Annabeth I learned that there third kiss they got thrown into a lake. Percy described it as the best underwater kiss ever. From Leo I learned that he and his girlfriend Calypso who he was trying to rescue from her eternal prison we're going to start a business called Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters.

Reyna didn't say much. She told us a that at one point in her life she had worked for the sorceress Circe at C.C.'s spa and salon. She also said something about Percy being cuter as a Guinea Pig...

Nico of course kept quiet. When it was his turn he just sat there and said there was nothing interesting in his life to know about.

I was very interested to hear what my two best friends would say. Aaron talked about his mom and his hobby of cave exploring. He told us that his mom had actually met his dad in a cave. I thought I knew everything about Jay but as always he managed to surprise me. He said that he had always wanted to be a pilot or ,get this, a college professor. I definitely thought he would become something like a basketball player.

Our new friends, Eleisha and Lily, both had the same interesting fact. They were both Greek. Jay, Leo, and Percy stayed really still then burst out into a laughing fit. I admit I was laughing to. They both smiled at the reactions everybody gave them. Then they said that they had attended school in Legend until Reyna picked them up around Christmas break. So, that's where I knew them from. That's when I realized I used to be really good friends with them. At school we called them Lil and Lea so I did not know there full names. I also remember a game of truth or dare where they said they liked Jay and Aaron.

When it was my turn I still hnd't figured out what I was going to say. I looked around and just jumped right in. "I am an only child and I was adopted. My family doesn't even know I am a demigod in fact, they don't have a clue. " We finished talking and decided to eat supper. After we ate we all went to our cabins to would have an early morning.

Later that evening I was sitting on my reading when I heard a knock on the door. I got up to answer the door and was very surprised to Nico standing outside my door. " Hey, Nico. What are you doing here?"

He smiled at me. I realized that the smile he directed at me was different then the one he gave Reyna or Annabeth. The or he gave them wasn't warm or inviting. The smile he gave me was warm and nice. I liked his smile.

" Can you come with me? I have something to show you." I nodded and followed him out of my room. We went on deck.

" What is it,Nico?" I asked. " Why are we up here?"

" Lauren, you know the second line of the prophecy?"

I racked my brain to remember which line came second. " A guilty one to prove their worth, right?"

" Yes, that was it." Nico looked at me. I was anticipating what he was about to say. " I think I know what it means. " i looked into his eyes. His beautiful chocolate eyes. Did I really just think that?

" You know how you convinced me to come on the quest." Nico looked at me expectantly.

" I talked about how everybody would think you were a coward." I don't think I had gotten exacltly the point he had wanted me to.

" You made me feel guilty, I felt like I was letting everybody down. So, i think the second line of the prophecy has something to do with me."

I had heard a lot of stories about people who were guilty of things proving there worth. The saddest of them being a young demigod girl named Silena sacrificing herself to save everybody.

If I recall correctly she had been spying for the Titan lord Kronos, who was in a kid named Luke's body. She had been a spy and felt really bad when her boyfriend died by the hand of the people she was working for. Then the camp found out there was a spy. She had sacrificed herself to get the Ares cabin fighting. Then she revealed she was the spy. Everybody felt she had redeemed herself and was know in Elysium with Charles Beckondorf.

"Nico, if it does refer to you. Just be carful. I don't want anything to happen to you. If you die, or are injured Asron won't be any happier about being a demigod. He already wants to forget about it. " that would be bad. Then I would have to convince one of my only friends that being a demigod was great when he had just watched his brother did. That would be fun.

Nico looked at me really serious. " I promise, Lauren. I swear it on the River Styx. "

**So there is chapter 10. The next chapter will start the quest. I will try to find a way to show the other quests without switching POVs. I will also be going on vacation so sorry if I don't a chapter up for the next week. I will TRY.**

**Lucia: Sorry I messed that up. I am only dining Lauren's PoV so sorry about that.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. If you don't have anything to say why not answer this question: **  
**What did Lauren mean when she said that Reyna had mentioned something about Percy being cuter as a guinea pig?**

**The Eighth Demigod**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven  
Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Rick does.

What Nico said stuck in my head. That guy was weird but sure I didn't want any one to get hurt on the quest. I ate breakfast absentmindedly. When I looked at Nico he was focused on his whole wheat cereal ( Percy said something about the god of grain only letting half bloods eat HEALTHY cereal. He was upset because she didn't let them eat Lucky Charms, anymore.)

A little while later we were all splitting up. Annabeth gave everyone a pouch of drachma so we could IM each other if we got into trouble. Reyna's group went left and circled back behind the ship. Nico's group went to the left and we went right. After all the excitement my two besties and I hadn't really had time to talk.

We forged ahead through wheat fields. I had no idea what we were looking for so I decided to ask. " Do you have any idea what we're looking for?"

"Well the first line of the prophecy was ' a secret kept below the earth' I'm guessing we have to look underground." Jay was absolutely right. The only problem was HOW to look below the earth.

" How are we going to do that. It's not like there's a sign saying, 'Demigods follow the arrows to complete the prophecy. ' We'll actually have to dig a hole or something!"

"Or," Aaron said, " I could split the ground." Jay and I nodded in agreement. " Take a step back guys. I don't want you to get hurt if something goes wrong. "Jay and I stepped back. Aaron took a deep breath and said something under his breath. I couldn't understand what he was saying but it wasn't English. I felt the ground rumble beneath me. I saw the earth in front of me split in half. I walked over to where Aaron was kneeling gasping for breath.

Where the ground had split was a tunnel. " Did you make that?" Somehow I knew he didn't. It was already there. He just opened it up.

" Uh...no. But Nico is right, using our powers takes a lot" We all looked into the ground. Jay just shrugged.

"So, let's go." Aaron and I watched in disbelief as Jay jumped into the whole. He used the wind and slowed his fall but it was still a good 20 foot drop.

"Ladies first," Aaron suggested.

" Thank you," I said trying to not push him in. I swallowed then had an idea. I focused all my energy and imagined a staircase. I am pleased to say it worked. When I opened my eyes a staircase was leading into the hole. I looked at Aaron and he nodded in approval. I descended the stairs with Aaron just behind me.

" Uh,guys? Why didn't you do that for me?" Jay rubbed his head dramatically. " I fell on my head!" Aaron and I burst out laughing, I hadn't noticed before but I missed our lives before we became demigods.

Jay pranking the other the students, Aaron trying, and failing, to be funny, and me just going along. Jay draped an arm over my shoulder and I laughed. I guessed I wasn't the only one missing our old life. " Guys, can I be reminded of the prophecy?" We walked down the tunnel and I thought I should here the prophecy out-loud again.

Aaron started in on the words that determined order or destruction.  
" A secret kept below the Earth  
A guilty one to prove their worth

Ancient magic stands it's ground  
Find the source and tear it down

A forgotten debt on will pay  
To keep the evil force at bay"

I had already established the meaning of the first to lines with some help from Nico and Jay. The last line was pretty self explanatory. " So, what do you think that middle part means?" I asked my friends. I looked at them they were both deep in thought.

" Maybe, the ancient magic is referring to what kept this place hidden. I bet the gods have an immortal enemy here!" Aaron had amazed me by pulling out that explanation. I was totally clueless.

I was starting to feel useless honestly. Aaron and Jay had just pretty much deciphered the whole prophecy. I decided to see what else we could figure out. " hey guys, maybe we should IM Percy and Reyna to see what they've figured out. "

" That's a great idea,Lauren!" Aaron exclaimed. He was keeping our coin purse. He pulled out two drachma, " If Jay and I both contact someone and Lauren keeps the water going we can have a three way IM!"

I pulled some water out of the moist ground. Aaron willed the ground to crack above us and we had two rainbows. Aaron and Jay both placed their offerings and Percy and Reyna came up in our rainbows.

We told Percy and Reyna what we had figured out. Neither of them had discovered anything so they took our advice to heart. Reyna cut through the call and Nico smiled and winked at me before Percy cut through the IM. I felt my stomach flutter. What was wrong with me?

We continued down the tunnel till we hit a dead end. Finally I felt that I could be useful. " Aaron," I suggested," Why don't you create more tunnels. Going towards the most powerful point."

" I can do the tunnel part,but I don't know which way to dig!" Aaron looked me his eyes obviously wondering how I would fix that.

" Can't you two feel it?" They looked at me like I had gone crazy, which I thought I had. " the energy, it's practily pulling me to it. You dig the tunnels I tell you where to dig, easy,"

Aaron and Jay agreed to the plan and we started to work. I told Aaron which way to go and we had quickly run into other paths. I felt the energy increasing as we walked towards what I assumed the center of where we were going was. The only problem, I felt positive and negative energy. If we got attacked it's not like Annabeth and Percy would know where to go. And I don't think Nico can shadow travel unless he has precise locations. In other words, monsters come at us , we turn into not so healthy monster cereal.

We rounded a corner of an already there path. Aaron was in the lead and he stopped short. Jay ran into him and I ran into Jay ," What's wrong,Aaron?" I asked. I looked up ahead and saw a dead end.

" Can't you feel it, Lauren? There's a whole city in front of us. " I focused and felt he was right. Behind the wall was a grand city. There must have been hundreds of houses. There was a Greek style temple and market.

It was really cool, but why was there a whole city underground? Had it once been above ground? I had no idea. Would this have something to do with the quest?

"Aaron" I said, " we should mark this point and everyone can come back together. Can you collapse the ground above us to mark this point?"

" Hate to say it Lauren," he groaned, " but I can't do anything. In fact I might not even make it to the boat. But you can probably make a hole."

He was right. My father was the god of earthquakes. So I did what any normal person would do. I shouted," Hey, Dad! If your up there help me out and help me not kill my friends when I collapse the ceiling. Thanks!"

I focused and willed the earth to shake. I felt the vibrations and looked up just in time to shout "Get out of the way!" To Jay and Aaron. I jumped out of the way.

I wiped dirt our of my eyes and looked at the hole in the ceiling. It wasn't big but we would be able to find it again when we needed to. " Jay, can you do some wind manipulations and get us out of here!"

" On it Lauren," he said as he spit dirt out of his mouth. " Yeah, dad, help me out. I'm tired and I don't want to die when I accidentally drop my friends on their heads. Thanks!" He walked over and put his arms around me. He closed his eyes tight and willed the winds to do his bidding. I felt the sensations of the winds whirring around me. We rose into the air. we made it to the top and Jay released me.

" Thanks Jay," I shouted over to him.

" No problem. I'm coming down for you, Aaron. " Jay shouted. He was about to jump back into the hole when Aaron popped out of the hole.

" Yeah, I'm good Jay. " Aaron said. " Let's get back and tell the others of our discovery."

**Here you go. It took a while but the chapter is up. I got inspired when we started Greek mythology in school yesterday. Anyways review please!**

**The Eighth Demigod**


End file.
